The Biostatistics Core will have a collaborative role in the statistical design, the statistical analysis, and the dissemination of research results for all experimental and clinical studies defined in the project proposals and studies, proposed and awarded, from the Career Development and Research Development Programs for this SPORE on Skin Cancer. The members of this core include three senior biostatisticians who have strong existing collaborations with SPORE investigators, relevant knowledge of biostatistical methods and their application to research proposed in the SPORE, and an extensive publication record that reflect their expertise and collaborations in skin cancer. The Biostatistics Core will provide expertise and experience in three areas. The first is research methodology for study design including population definition, measurement issues, potential bias, sample size and power, randomization and efficient experimental design. The second is statistical methodology for estimation, hypothesis testing and modeling as well as for conducting methodological research to solve practical problems that arise, comparing alternative methodologies and conducting discovery studies that are motivated by for the translational goals of the SPORE research projects. The third area is interpretation and presentation of research data that are supported by scientifically and statistically justified statements for dissemination of knowledge gained from research studies. The Biostatistics Core personnel have established collaborations through one-on-one meetings and project meetings with SPORE investigators. These collaborations have led to 29 publications (2007-2012) that have contributed significantly to our understanding of melanoma.